A CHiP flick
by Ponchygirl
Summary: This story is kinda like a chick flick, only with CHiPs, so its a CHiP flick. Like most chick flick stuff the basic, girl likes a guy type thing, only its hard to get the guy, a mixture of drama, and romance. In this, Ponch gets with the wrong girl, there is a girl that likes him, and he doesn't get with her till later, after he finds out the truth about the girl he's already with.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: This story is dedicated to Snowgirl01 hopefully you enjoy this story, you seemed pretty excited about when I told ya. This story is for you._

Ponch sat in the briefing room, staring at a picture that he got from his girlfriend. She was smiling, and looked great. She had tan skin, and long hair, that she had dyed, blue, and purple, with a small bit of red and pink. He thought it looked kinda cute for her, she originally had a dirty blonde color of hair, that he liked a little better though. She wore a pair of glasses, that were plastic frames, a little bit big, and a lime green color. She liked to put them on Ponch a lot, because he had gotten glasses recently, but normally wore contacts, he had the same prescription as she had. She thought he looked cute with those glasses, so she went online, and found a pair for him, that she gave him for his birthday, and he'd wear them when he was at his apartment, or just hanging out with her. Bonnie was the only other person that had even seen them on him, and she thought he looked cute. She thought he looked good with or without them. Bonnie really liked Ponch, she was just afraid to tell him that, especially since he'd been with this girl, Courtney for a few months now. She wasn't such a big fan of Courtney, but wouldn't say anything about it. Courtney had this way, of changing people a lot the more they hung out with her. Changing them into someone they were not, Ponch was so blinded by love for her, that he never noticed. Lots of his friends however did notice.

"Hi, Ponch," Grossie said walking into the room.

"Oh, hi, Grossie," Ponch said with a smile, as he hid the picture of Courtney.

"I haven't seen you, since the last time you had to work, last week. Where have you been?" Bear asked coming in.

"I went to go meet Courtney's parents," Ponch replied.

"Oh, and how did that go?" Jeb asked joining in the conversation.

"It was alright, they are really strange, but I had fun with Courtney," Ponch replied.

"Oh, what'd you do?"

"We watched movies, talked, sang to each other, danced, played at the park with some kids, and lots more," Ponch said.

"Sounds like you did have fun," Bear said. He, Grossie, and Jeb, were worried about Ponch. Sometimes Courtney could be very mean, and just disappear, leaving Ponch sad and depressed all alone at home. He wouldn't go anywhere while she was mad at him, it just made her more mad. That was one thing that bothered Ponch's friends. Ponch before dating her, would go anywhere, whether his girlfriend was upset with him or not. Now it was more like, if she gave him permission, he could go. She was kind of a protective, controlling person. Ponch did just about anything for her, and even if it was something Ponch normally wouldn't do for anyone, he'd do it for her. Everyone, found that annoying. But Bonnie didn't mind so much, because she figured, Ponch would know when to just say no to her. She also knew, that if Ponch changed a bit, while dating Courtney, it wouldn't hurt their friendship, because no matter what, she'd do whatever it took to still be his friend. The others felt the same way for a while, but after a certain experience, decided that they'd in a way, ditch Ponch. They still talked to him from time to time, but they for the most part, ignored him.

"Hi, Ponch," Bonnie said sitting next to him.

"Hi," Ponch said, with a smile. Then Jon walked in.

"Hey, I'm riding alone today, just so you know," Jon said.

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story, I just need to clear my head," Jon said.

"Oh, ok, Partner. I'll still see ya right?" Ponch asked.

"Maybe," Jon replied, he sat in front of Ponch, and kept his back to him. Ponch was super confused, and somewhat hurt.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch went home, after work, and was feeling a little down. Jon was avoiding him, and he had no idea why. As he stared to get comfortable, in a pair of short shorts, and a t shirt, since he wasn't going anywhere, he tried to figure out what was for supper. Then the doorbell rang. Ponch went and answered the door. He smiled,

"Hi, Courtney," he said, he gave her a hug, and a kiss, then lead her into the main room.

"Have a seat, I'm trying to figure out what's for supper," Ponch said.

"How about, we order some pizza," she said.

"Sounds great," Ponch replied with a smile, even though he had told himself a million times he wasn't gonna do that.

"I'll let you pick out the pizza," Ponch told her, she grabbed the phone, and called the pizza place. While Ponch went into the kitchen to find drinks. Soon, Courtney came and hugged Ponch from behind.

"Hi, do you see anything you wanna drink?" He asked. She just smiled, and start to kiss him a little.

"I don't know, how about some apple juice, that seems nice," she said.

"Ok," Ponch replied with a smile. He pulled out the apple juice, and then the pizza guy showed up. After getting the pizza, and paying him, Ponch set it on the counter.

"Courtney, this is veggie pizza," Ponch said making a face.

"Hey, cheer up, Ponch. It's a half and half pizza. This half is veggie, and this half is pepperoni," she said. Ponch smiled,

"Oh, I missed that," she said. She smiled, and kissed Ponch on the nose.

"You're cute," she said.

"Thanks, you're pretty cute yourself," Ponch replied. They laughed a little, then sat at the table, and enjoyed the pizza.

 _To Be Continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

Ponch was sitting on the couch, when he heard the door bell ring.

"Aww really? Only one person has bad timing like this," Ponch said to Courtney. They were in the middle of watching a movie.

"I'll get the door for ya," Courtney said. Ponch smiled,

"You don't have to…." he started to say.

"No, I will, you just stay here," she said. Ponch listened to her. He just got comfy on the couch.

"Hello," Courtney said while opening the door.

"Hi, can I see Ponch?" Grossie asked.

"No, he doesn't wanna see you," Courtney said.

"How do you know?" Grossie asked.

"Grossie, when he's got me to hang out with, who needs you?" Courtney said. Ponch heard that, and was confused, he came over,

"Hey, Grossie didn't mean to show up at the wrong time. Give 'em a break," Ponch said.

"Ponch, I said I'd handle this," Courtney said sounding irritated.

"Ok," Ponch said then backed off a little. Grossie was surprised by this, normally Ponch wouldn't do that. Courtney turned to Grossie again.

"He can't see you right now," she said.

"But, he wanted to…." Grossie started to say, but then stopped.

"Ok, I get the point," he finally said, then turned and walked away. Courtney closed the door.

"Ponch, you were supposed to sit there, and let me handle this."

"Sorry," Ponch said. Courtney smiled, and sat next to him, she kissed him,

"You're forgiven," she said. Ponch smiled slightly.

 _Meanwhile…._

The next day, Ponch came into work, and Grossie was avoiding him.

"Grossie, please talk to me," Ponch said. Grossie wouldn't even look at him.

"Grossie, I didn't want you to leave." Ponch said.

"Ponch, listen to me. I've been hurt by you and you're new girlfriend a few more times than I can count. We can't be friends anymore. Its more her fault than yours, so thank her," Grossie said. Ponch's eyes got wide,

"Grossie?"

"Its over Ponch, I can't be your friend," Grossie said, then walked away. Ponch was so confused, and hurt. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw, Bear.

"I'm with him," he said sadly.

"Really? You're both just gonna stop being me friend?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah," Bear said, then followed Grossie. Ponch was now feeling like a bad guy or something. He never did anything wrong though. It was more Courtney's fault than his, and they made sure he knew that. He was upset about that, but he loved her so much, that he figured they might just be jealous or something. Ponch went, and sat in the briefing room, and was quiet. No one even tried to talk to him, well except Bonnie. He figured she was just trying to be nice or something, so he only said hi, and left it at that. Then briefing started. Getraer noticed how there seemed to be something going on between all of the officers that he knew were friends. Grossie, and Bear were extra quiet, and looked upset, and troubled. Jon looked like he really wanted to sit with Ponch, but was being forced not to. Jeb was ignoring everything around him. Bonnie was herself, and Ponch looked like he wasn't really there. He looked like he was in a whole other world, that was filled this silence, and depression. Getraer knew something was up.

"Alright, Baricza, Grossman, Baker, Clark, Turner, and Poncherello, I'd like to see you in my office. The rest of you, hit your beats," Getraer said when he was finishing up briefing. He then decided to do something else.

"Actually all you officers, I mentioned, come sit up here in the front row. I wanna talk to you. The rest of you can still leave," Getraer said. They all did what they were told. Jeb, Bear, Grossie, and Jon all sat on one side, and Ponch and Bonnie sat on the other. Getraer looked at them.

"Ok, what is with you guys?" Getraer asked.

"What do you mean?" Grossie asked.

"You're acting as if Ponch has some contagious disease."

"He does, her names, Courtney," Jeb joked quietly they laughed, but Ponch didn't think it was funny. Getraer was silent for a second, then put his hand up to signal that they needed to stop laughing.

"Sorry," Jeb said staring at the ground.

"What is going on?"

"It's his girlfriend that causes the problems." Grossie finally blurted out.

"She makes it impossible to be with Ponch, unless he's at work," Bear added.

"Also, he…." Jon started to say, but then stopped himself. He looked at Ponch.

"I still can't believe it," he said.

"What?" Ponch asked, not even sure what Jon was talking about. Jon was silent, and stared at the floor.

"Grossie, said that he overheard you talking to someone on the phone, and heard you say that…" Jon stopped.

"Jon, just say it already," Ponch said.

"He said, that you said, that…." Jon didn't finish, he got up.

"I am not saying it out loud to all of you," Jon said, then walked out fast. Ponch was about to go after him, but got stopped by Grossie, and Bear, who were leaving.

"Stay here, Jon doesn't wanna see you," they said. Ponch looked confused,

"Jon's my best friend…"

"Ponch, sometimes he needs to be away from you," Grossie said. Then he and Bear left. Ponch stayed there not sure what to say, or do. Jeb got up, he put a hand on Ponch's shoulder.

"Ponch, I don't want to be in a fight with you. But I am gonna take a break from you for a bit, until I can clear my mind. I don't know what to believe anymore," he said. Ponch slightly smiled, knowing Jeb wasn't leaving him for good, but still just the thought of him leaving for more than a day was bad. He turned to Bonnie,

"You're not leaving me too, Bon-Bon, right?" he asked.

"No, I'll never ditch you," she said. Ponch smiled, feeling relief to hear her say that. Bonnie, gave him a hug, then left the room. Ponch turned to Getraer,

"Is Courtney really that bad?" he asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen her," Getraer replied. Then he patted Ponch on the shoulder,

"I'm sure things will work out just fine," he said, then left. Leaving Ponch all alone in the room. He never realized, that falling in love with a certain girl could cause so much trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Ponch was at home all alone later that night, and Courtney decided to come over. She just showed up, and wanted to do something.

"Hi, I lost most my friends today," Ponch said not sounding so happy.

"You did? Oh, you poor thing. If they ditched you, they are stupid." She said. Ponch slightly agreed, but then thought, _"Well, if I wasn't dating her, they'd still be my friends."_ She went to look for something to eat.

"You don't have any, Jelly, or Honey?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm allergic to both," Ponch said.

"Aww, poor thing that stuff is good. What else are you allergic to?"

"Lemon juice, and Chrysanthemums. Sadly they are really nice flowers, good thing I'm not a girl though, otherwise it'd be worse. Girls love flowers," Ponch said with a slight smile.

"Ya know, you are the first person I ever met with more than one allergy. Most people that I know are only allergic to one thing, and that's peanuts. But you love peanuts, so I'm guessing you're not allergic to them."

"Nope, not at all," Ponch said with a smile. Courtney hugged him a little.

"I feel bad for you, I love all those things," she said.

"Well, I can always just get them for you to have, but stay away from them," Ponch said.

"Thanks, and don't worry about the flowers, there's no way you can avoid being near them," she said. Ponch smiled,

"OK, I'll make sure to get that stuff at the store next time I go," Ponch said.

"You're so sweet," Courtney said, then kissed him. The door bell rang. Ponch told Courtney, he'd answer it. He opened the door, and saw Bonnie.

"Hi, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, not at all. We were just talking about food allergies, and somewhat making a shopping list for my next grocery store visit," Ponch said.

"Oh, ok," Bonnie said with a sweet smile, she came in. Courtney was not liking how friendly Ponch was being to some other girl. But Bonnie wasn't just some other girl. She was a great friend of his.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked.

"I was just passing by, and decided to drop in and pay Ponch a little visit. Is that ok with you?" she replied.

"Sure," Courtney replied. Giving her a look of hatred. Bonnie tried to ignore it.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Ponch asked them.

"Well, I wanted to go for a long drive," Courtney said.

"That sounds like fun." Bonnie replied.

"I wanted to do it alone with Ponch," Courtney said.

"Oh, ok," Bonnie said. Not wanting to cause any conflict between Ponch and Courtney because of her.

"I think I should go," she said.

"Bon-Bon, you can stay if you want to," Ponch said.

"No, its fine, Courtney wants to go for a drive with you. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun," Bonnie said. Ponch followed her to the door,

"Bon-Bon?"

"Don't worry, Ponch I am still your friend. Have fun, she just needs some time alone with you I guess. Every girl wants that from time to time," Bonnie said. Trying her best not to hint towards the fact, that she wanted it too. Ponch didn't even notice. Bonnie gave him a quick, hug then left. Once Bonnie was gone, Courtney came over to him again.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh, she's just a close friend, from work. She wanted to hang out. Just like Grossie did the other night," Ponch replied.

"Oh, ok, so you wanna go for that drive?" Courtney asked.

"Sure," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch went into work, and saw Jon standing there by the door.

"Hi, Jon," Ponch said. Jon looked up, and saw his best friend.

"Ponch, I'm feeling like a big jerk right now. I've been avoiding you, and everything, but have failed to let you know why. Do you wanna go get some coffee?" Jon asked.

"Sure," Ponch replied.

"Ok, after briefing, I'll go to the coffee shop with you," Jon said.

"Jon, can you please sit with me in briefing? It kills me when you sit one seat ahead," Ponch said.

"Ok, I will." Jon said. Jon and Ponch, sat together in briefing. This made Getraer smile, and it made some of the others, stare and wonder what was up.

"You're his friend again, after what he said?" Grossie asked after briefing.

"Grossie, what if you heard wrong? I still don't think Ponch said that," Jon said.

"Grossie, just because you're not my friend, doesn't mean Jon can't be," Ponch said. Grossie rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem, Arthur Grossman? What did I ever do to you?" Ponch asked, he couldn't stand this anymore.

"Ponch, it wasn't you, it was Courtney."

"Then be mad at her. I don't deserve this," Ponch said. Grossie stared deep into those big brown eyes. Ponch looked like he was really hurting. Grossie had never seen him hurting so badly. His heart broke for him.

"Ponch, I'm sorry. I didn't realize….." he started to say. He hugged Ponch,

"I need to clear my head, and think through all of this. The past few months have been hard. I'm trying to be nice, but I can't stand her," Grossie said. Ponch laid his head on Grossie while he still hugged him.

"It's ok, as long as we are still friends."

"Ok, I'll still be your friend," Grossie said. Ponch smiled, then left with Jon to the coffee shop.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch sat on one side of the table, Jon sat on the other side.

"Ponch, Grossie said, that you were saying mean things behind my back," Jon said.

"Jon, I've never said anything behind your back, that I can't say to your face," Ponch replied.

"Then what did you say?"

"I was telling someone about this guy named John, that worked for Taco Bell. John, is one of those lazy workers, that doesn't show up to work, or do much when he is at work. Someone was trying to get me to work there, because that's where Courtney works. And they said, they'd fire John. I said, that even though John is a lazy, big jerk they shouldn't fire him. They should just strongly encourage him to work harder, or he will lose his job. Then they said, that was a good idea, because they wouldn't fire him anyway, they'd just threaten to, and if that doesn't work…..Then looks like he'll be looking for another job. I might have said a few really mean things about him, but I don't remember what I said. I never said anything about you at all, I promise," Ponch said.

"I believe you, but I'm sure you understand, how Grossie could mix that up."

"Yeah," Ponch replied, while stirring his coffee, with a straw.

"He shouldn't have been eavesdropping though." Ponch said.

"I agree, but it'll be ok. At least I know the truth, and I do have a little more to talk to you about. It has to do with Courtney," Jon said. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"Jon, you know how many complaints I've heard about her? I don't know what your problem is," Ponch said.

"Ponch, she has changed you a bit," Jon said.

"Jon…." Ponch sounded like he was slightly annoyed.

"Ponch, you need to listen to me," Jon said.

"Can we talk about this later. I have to meet her for lunch," Ponch said.

"Ok, but be careful," Jon said.

"Why? She's my girlfriend," Ponch replied.

"Ponch, just listen to me, be careful," Jon said.

"Ok," Ponch said, then left.


	4. Chapter 4

"How was lunch with, Courtney?" Jon asked Ponch when they met up.

"It was fine, she's got something up her sleeve, not sure what," Ponch said.

"Is that good or bad?" Jon asked.

"Um, not sure yet. She wants to make supper, and take me somewhere. Not sure what she's making, and no clue where we are going. I'm a little nervous, she acted a little strange," Ponch said.

"Ok, well be careful. Maybe I can find out for ya," Jon said. Ponch smiled,

"Ok, good luck," Ponch said. He and Jon shared a smile, then continued to ride along the freeway on their motorcycles. Then, Ponch's phone started to ring. Ponch pulled over when he got the chance.

"Courtney, I'm busy," Ponch said.

"Ponch, I need to talk to you."

"Honey, its gotta wait," Ponch said. Jon looked at Ponch.

"Let me talk to her," he said.

"Ok, Courtney Jon wants to talk to you," Ponch said.

"Tell him, I'm busy. I'll talk to you later Ponch," she said, then hung up fast. Ponch looked at Jon,

"She said she's busy. Sorry about that, I don't know what's up with her," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Grossie stopped at Taco Bell, and saw Courtney with another guy. She was sitting with him, holding hands, and they were kissing. Grossie was very disturbed by this. Bonnie was with him, and also was mad. She decided to just walk up, and confront her. She stormed up to Courtney.

"Courtney, I can't believe you! Ponch is your boyfriend, so why are you with this guy?" she said flustered.

"Bonnie, Ponch doesn't do everything I tell him. He says, work comes before play, he also comes home really tired…." Courtney began.

"Save your excuses, I can't stand to see this going on. I'm telling Ponch."

"Don't you dare tell him. I'm breaking up with him tonight anyway."

"Honey, you should've done that weeks ago," Bonnie said angrily.

"You're gonna break his heart?"

"Oh, he won't care too much. He'll be really sick anyway."

"What!?"

"I've got a special meal planned for him. He'll love it," Courtney said.

"What are you giving him?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Something, I'm not telling you. But he's not gonna like what happens…." Courtney started. Bonnie had two things go through her mind, it was either gonna be poison, or something he's allergic to. Most likely poison maybe both. Bonnie went back over to Grossie.

"She's gonna try to kill Ponch tonight," she said freaked out.

"What!?" Grossie said confused. He ordered their food, and they sat just far away enough not to be seen, but they could hear Courtney and that guy talking.

"So, do I still get the money you promised?" she asked.

"Sure thing, babe," he said.

"They think I'll kill him, with food, so I gotta find another way to do it. I'll still give him that thing that has lots of honey and lemon juice hidden in it. But I think I'll have to also do more. I mean, I've got the food ready, and there is also some poison in it…."She started to say.

"Hey, how about when he's getting really sick, and kinda not so with it. You can stab him with this," the guy said pulling out a knife, and handing it to her.

"Great, thanks," she said then kissed him. Bonnie wanted to throw up, but even more she just wanted to pull out all of Courtney's hair. She looked at Grossie.

"We've gotta do something," she said.

"I can't believe this. Ponch is gonna…" Grossie started to say. He was in shock.

"I thought she was bad, but I never thought she was this bad."

"We could just bust her here."

"We can't first we need permission, and secondly we need to know if what she said was true. We don't know for sure she'll go through with it. But we can be sure, she's cheating on Ponch. Oh he's gonna be heartbroken," Grossie said. Bonnie looked at Grossie.

"I think I'll be sick. I gotta get outta here," she said. Grossie got up, and followed her. They threw away the empty wrappers and left.

 _Meanwhile…_

They heard Ponch's voice on the radio, he and Jon were going after a speeder. Grossie looked at Bonnie. Just hearing his voice, made things worse. Grossie grabbed his mic, after they heard everything was good.

"7 Mary 4, can you meet me at the station?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Grossie what's up?"

"I wanna tell you in person," he said. Then got on his bike, and headed for the station. Bonnie came along with him.

 _Meanwhile…_

"I don't believe this. Grossie, are you sure? I mean you over heard one of my conversations and mixed things up," Ponch said.

"Ponch, I'm serious. I wouldn't make this up, and Bonnie wouldn't either," Grossie said. Bonnie nodded her head.

"I still think that maybe you missed something…but then again, she has been acting a little strange," Ponch said. He leaned against the wall.

"Ponch, it'll be ok. Maybe you should break up with her, before she breaks up with you," Jon suggested.

"Jon, I love her I can't do that." Ponch said. Jon stared at him.

"Ponch, come with me. I need to talk to you." He said. Ponch followed Jon, outside, they went and sat in Jon's truck. "Ok, I don't want to upset you, but I really think that what they heard is true. For a while now, I've felt like something about Courtney was not right. I really believe she was serious," Jon said.

"Jon…."

"Ponch, listen I know you love her, but I don't want anything to get too serious between you. You're gonna get hurt," Jon said. Ponch was about to say something, but then stopped, realizing Jon was right. He looked at Jon,

"Ok, I'll try breaking up with her," He said.

 _Meanwhile….._

When Courtney showed up, however, Ponch suddenly forgot what he and Jon had talked about. He smiled,

"Hey," he said happily.

"Hiya," she said. She was smiling, and carrying a dish. Ponch was happy to see her. He helped set the table, and they sat down to eat.

 _Meanwhile….._

For some reason, Bonnie and Grossie had the sudden urge to both go see Ponch. They felt like something was up. They let themselves in, just in time to see Ponch about to take a bite of his food.

"STOP! Don't eat it, Ponch!" Grossie yelled. Ponch looked at them confused.

"Grossie, Bonnie?" Ponch asked confused. Grossie looked and realized, Ponch had already eaten some of it. Grossie knew Ponch very well, and knew he was deathly allergic to honey and lemon juice. He always had pretty severe reactions to it. And he could tell, something was already starting to happen. Grossie looked at Bonnie,

"He ate some already," he said. Bonnie looked freaked out. He rushed over to Ponch.

"Hey, we need to get ya outta here," she said.

"Bonnie, I don't feel so good."

"Ponch, I'm gonna get you to the hospital," Bonnie said. Courtney's eyes got wide,

"But you can't yet!" she cried.

"Courtney, what was in that stuff?" Ponch asked. Starting to have trouble breathing. Ponch was trying to follow Bonnie to the door, but started feeling a little weak, and dizzy. Grossie rushed to his side.

"Ponch, try to just lean on me. You just ate something with lots of honey and lemon juice in it. With a little poison too. Don't freak out…" Grossie started to say, but Ponch was already freaked. Grossie took Ponch out to the car, and left Bonnie with Courtney. Knowing that she'd handle this well. Courtney stared at Bonnie.

"You two have bad timing," she said.

"No, I'd say our timing was great. Why were you trying to kill him?" Bonnie asked. Courtney looked at her.

"You know that guy you saw me with. He paid me too, five hundred thousand." Bonnie stared at her.

"And, you'd kill him for that kinda money?"

"He will never have that much, so I couldn't pass up the offer," Courtney replied.

"Wow, everyone was right about you. I don't know what it was about you that Ponch ever liked," Bonnie said.

 _Meanwhile….._

Jon was at the hospital, before Grossie was there. He had called Jon, as soon as he left. Soon, he saw Grossie pull up. Grossie got out of the car.

"Jon, help me, he lost consciousness, either that, or he is super close to it," Grossie said concerned. Jon helped Grossie, and they got Ponch into the hospital. He was taken to a treatment room almost instantly.

 _Meanwhile….._

Bonnie arrested Courtney, for attempted murder, and Courtney knew, if Ponch died, then things would be worse for her. She never thought through her plans. She was really mad though, and would never forgive the CHP….


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry, skipping ahead a little. If anyone wants to know what happened in the hospital, I can go back and add that in later, but for now, I'm just gonna skip ahead a little._

Ponch sat in the break room, still not sure why in the world Courtney had done what she did. He was hurt by it, and too afraid to date someone again. Jon sat next to him,

"Ya know, partner I've been telling you for a while there is someone out there that really loves you. I even know who it is." Jon said. Ponch looked at Jon.

"Jon, if you're trying to excite me, forget it. I'm not going out with anyone…." Ponch started.

"Hey, calm down, its only Bonnie," Jon said interrupting him. Ponch's eyes got wide,

"Bon-Bon? But…." Ponch started to say, then looked ahead and saw Bonnie walk into the room for some coffee.

"Hi, Ponch," Bonnie said. Ponch looked at her. Then he looked at Jon.

"Do you really…." he started she smiled at him,

"Yes, I do love you, Ponch," she said she grabbed her coffee then sat down in front of him. She set the coffee on the table, and reached out for his hand. Once her hands in his hands, she looked deeply into his dark brown eyes.

"I've always loved you, it just took a while for me to realize it." She said. As soon as their hands touched and she spoke, he realized he felt the same way. Jon just watched them in silence, with a smile on his face.

"Sounds like you two are in love…." He started. But never finished after he got a look from both of them that said, " _Be quiet, you're ruining the moment."_ Jon just smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for a while," se said.

 _Authors note: Sorry it took so long to post this, and sorry it's so short, but I just randomly got this amazing idea for it. That would take it to part two. In which Ponch and Bonnie will be married and have kids. So if you like the idea of Ponch and Bonnie together, then stay tuned and sometime I will have posted another part just based off of them and their small family…_


End file.
